


抹布，是抹布。

by Fantuan



Category: Turn: Washington's Spies - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantuan/pseuds/Fantuan
Summary: 含有simlett成分的mob! Hewlett。慎入。





	抹布，是抹布。

“抱歉，我想我有话要对各位说。”汤米听到玻璃器皿清脆的敲击声，他抬起头，看向餐桌另一边的雇佣兵队长。  
说话的人在大家逐渐安静下来后扫视了一圈，站起来，一只手优雅地举着酒杯：“我对于我之前所做的一切冲动的、不公平的事情感到非常抱歉，正规军的各位们。我知道我一向很莽撞，做事不考虑后果，结果我的确多次冒犯到了各位，再次表示抱歉。”他顿了顿，继续说，声调抬高了些：“而我同时要感谢各位，能够原谅我各种各样的错误，与你们一起工作的经历很有价值。我最要感谢的应该是亲爱的休伊特少校——”西姆科微笑着看向餐桌另一头，被叫到名字的小个子男人勉强笑了笑，“他作为我的雇主兼上级，给了我很多有建设性的直接的建议。”  
汤米很不喜欢西姆科说话的语调，阴阳怪气的，尤其是在这家伙在和自己的少校说话的时候，那个微笑真的很欠揍。而且这个道歉，汤米半个字都不会信，他绝对是有什么企图，不然和他坐在一起的那一帮雇佣兵也不会用那种怪怪的眼神盯着这边。不过就算汤米再不服，他也不敢说什么：他不是一个敢作敢当的小伙子，相比起来，他确实有点懦弱，这也是他的爸爸妈妈为什么送他来当兵；还有就是有目共睹的，西姆科这家伙简直不是人类——那次他冲过来，几下就把汤米的战友送进了医院。西姆科平常就有点让人害怕，更别提他盛怒之下的样子了，简直就是恶魔。费诺现在还没出来呢，汤米想。  
就在他胡思乱想的时候，西姆科发表完了一通讲话，大家举了举杯。忽然一个坐在西姆科旁边的佣兵开口了：“休伊特少校也来说两句吧，毕竟今天我们是请您们吃饭，而您又是牵头的。”  
汤米觉得有点奇怪，因为少校从来不怵这种事情，但他今天看起来很紧张。对面的西姆科真的笑得一脸欠揍。休伊特晃晃悠悠地站起来，举起酒杯（汤米发现他的手有点抖，或许是累了），犹疑地开口：“我……当然首先要感谢你们……唔……很欣慰能……呃，能看到正规军与……唔……与雇佣兵不计前嫌再次合作……”  
现在正规军里不止汤米疑惑地看向少校了。休伊特的口才很好的，他们很少听到少校会这样说得磕磕巴巴、屡屡停顿的。不知道少校是不是身体不舒服——他声音有点喘，好像使不上劲一样。汤米忽然听到了一点点微弱的噪音，像是冷藏室发电机的嗡嗡声，很微弱，汤米坐在少校旁边只能听到一点点，他觉得可能是桌子下面有小冰箱什么的，就没多管。  
后来大家都吃完了，也喝了不少酒，准备散了。年轻士兵们嬉皮笑脸地拉着休伊特要跟他再喝一杯。休伊特也喝了些，脸有点红红的，他努力板着脸训斥列兵们没大没小，要他们快去休息，第二天按时起床列队巡逻。少校似乎还有事要和雇佣兵们商榷，汤米在出门的时候回头问候了一下，建议少校如果身体不舒服就早点休息，后者心不在焉地点了点头。  
酒精让汤米的大脑热乎乎的，于是他只好在宿舍门口站了一会儿冷静下来。这时一个骑着摩托车的传令兵出现了，他问汤米是不是休伊特少校的士兵，得到肯定的回答后交给他一件档案袋，叮嘱他尽快上交给少校阅读。“他不在办公室，”信使解释道，“如果你知道他在哪的话，请一定尽快交给他。”  
汤米把档案袋揣在制服里，掖着手去他们刚刚吃饭的地方找少校。他刚要喊报告，就听见房间里面叮铃咣啷一阵响，好像有人撞到桌子把杯盘器皿都撞掉了的声音，他吓了一跳，下意识地闭上嘴，悄悄推开了一条门缝向里偷看。  
餐具、花瓶、剩下的菜肴汁水从桌面被扫到地上，一片狼藉；休伊特少校被按在餐桌上，外套制服已经被扔在了一边，他上身只穿着一件衬衫，而他面前的一个雇佣兵正在撕扯他的领带和裤子。  
汤米吓坏了，他背过身去，靠着墙惊魂未定。他不知道发生了什么，他很害怕，少校有危险，他应该去救他。但是他单枪匹马怎么可能刚得过一群凶恶的佣兵和那个站在另一边拿着摄像机的西姆科呢。  
摄像机？  
一个骇人的想法闪过汤米的脑海，他惊恐地摇了摇头。但是他依然什么都不敢做。他最后决定继续观察一下情况，实在不行就去搬救兵，而他很快就为自己的无动于衷后悔了。  
休伊特少校被死死按着，他用尽力气也挣不开后来走过来帮忙的两个佣兵。最开始的男人终于扯开了少校的领带和裤腰带，顺带撕了他的衬衫，露出他胸口和锁骨上的各种红色的青紫的痕迹。汤米竟然在想“这就是为什么少校总是把制服的扣子扣到最上面一颗吗”，他反应过来之后恨不得给自己一耳光。休伊特一直在夹着自己的双腿，慌张地摇头，试图阻止面前的佣兵继续他的暴行。男人根本不在乎，扒下少校的裤子就掰开了他的腿。  
汤米注意到休伊特一直都没有出声，他咬着自己的嘴唇，满脸通红，也死活不出声。那个男人突然顿了一下，随即几个人一起笑了。“头儿，你可真厉害。”一个佣兵转头对另一边的西姆科说。佣兵转回头，看着休伊特，手摸向他的大腿根。  
汤米再次听到了那种蜂鸣声，只是这次声音似乎更大了。他还没搞清楚那是什么，桌子上的休伊特一下子绷直了身子，尖叫了一声。汤米呆住了，他愣愣地望着少校，一下子大脑都不转了。休伊特看起来很痛苦地发抖，拼力辗转着身子试图挣脱，又试图并起腿来阻止佣兵们的动作。但他呻吟的声音似乎不是痛苦——他带着哭腔的声音混着喘息，听起来……有点色情。汤米一下子红了脸。他们在——那是——我的天。  
他听见休伊特含混地说着“停下”“不要”“别碰我”，胸膛起伏着，眼圈都红了。一直没说话的西姆科突然开口了：“亲爱的少校，我建议您稍微放轻些声音，毕竟我们不知道门外会不会有人呢。“休伊特马上闭上了嘴，恐慌地向门外瞥了一眼。汤米躲到一边，心脏要从胸口里跳出来。被发现就惨了……被发现我竟然在偷窥休伊特少校被……他脸红得更厉害了。  
佣兵们把那个小玩具从少校的身体里拽出来（他抖得厉害）随手扔到一边，然后解开了自己的裤子。他们把休伊特翻过去，拉开他的腿，狠狠地顶了进去，把那个可怜人的尖叫堵在了嗓子眼里。他们连润滑都没有用。休伊特惨白的腿根上满是各种各样的伤痕和笔迹，看得汤米浑身发毛。男人们毫无怜悯地用力地顶弄，少校的呻吟变成断断续续、皱皱巴巴的一团，拼不出一个完整的词。他开始流泪，而施暴者们只是兴奋地笑了起来，更加凶狠地操他。  
面红耳赤的汤米感到摸不到头脑——少校有这种爱好？如果他不是自愿的，他为什么不求救？如果他是自愿的，他为什么看起来这么……痛苦？一个雇佣兵退了出来，把他面朝下按在餐桌上，另一个男人紧接着就借着那些顺着休伊特大腿流下来的黏糊糊的恶心的体液干了进去，而休伊特几乎喘不上气了，他仰着头张着嘴却发不出声音来。从汤米的那条门缝里刚好能看到少校是如何被粗暴地进入的；他的双腿大开，上面是新伤叠旧伤的指痕、牙印、鞭痕，甚至还有用马克笔写下来的各种污秽的词汇。在汤米服役的这段记忆里，休伊特从来都穿得一丝不苟，制服整整齐齐，衬衫扣子扣到最上一颗、领带端端正正——可现在他却这样被人扒光了摁着肆意操干，低哑地哭着乞求那些禽兽们的怜悯。想到休伊特少校笔挺的西裤下竟然是如此的一片淫靡，想到他平时工作的时候很有可能都一直戴着那个雇佣兵上尉送给他的小玩具，就在这么多下级眼皮底下被玩得说不清话——他就这样任凭他所不齿的雇佣兵们侮辱他——汤米突然感到一股邪火窜了上来。  
西姆科悠闲地走近了些，坐在桌沿上，伸出手温柔地摸了摸休伊特被抓得乱七八糟的头发。“少校的态度很好呢，”他微笑着，“我们都是讲道理的人，你犯了错，当然要被惩罚了。”休伊特只是抽泣，泪水和喘息把他瘦削而清秀的脸弄得淫荡不堪。上尉带着手套的手抚过他的侧脸，轻轻地拍了下：“这就是惩罚。我说过，如果你不配合工作，我会让我的士兵们来说服你的。”雇佣兵们低低地笑，在休伊特苍白的后腰上留下了一个掌痕，被羞辱的人哭叫了一声。西姆科不紧不慢地摘下手套，用那双沾满鲜血却修长漂亮的双手握住了休伊特的脖子。他逼迫休伊特抬起头，挑逗地吻着他的嘴唇，任凭少校被身后人干得身体晃动呻吟不断；他咬着休伊特的下唇，挑起嘴角含糊不清地低声道：“我的士兵们会轮流上你，我的少校，他们都会射在你里面，把你填满，而没有人在乎你，你会一直被侵犯，直到你昏过去……”汤米听不清西姆科在说什么，他只是看见休伊特开始颤抖，狂乱地摇着头。“但他们可不会停下来。你晕过去，还会再被操醒，一遍又一遍。”西姆科继续说，“这些小伙子们只是单纯在使用你而已，你对他们来说根本就和性爱玩具没有分别。你除了能满足他们的下半身之外毫无用处。”休伊特在哭泣与淫叫的间隙中努力地拼凑出字词，绝望地从喉咙里挤出话语：“别说了……别说了……”他被操得目光涣散，但仍然盯着西姆科，咬牙切齿：“……你这只……该死的……你……唔……畜生！”  
被骂了的人不怒反笑，他转身端起摄像机，调了调，咧开嘴露出尖利的犬齿对站在一边等着的一个佣兵挑了下下巴：“把他的嘴堵上。”佣兵兴奋起来，捏住休伊特的下巴使他扭过头。男人的手指塞进少校的嘴里，极其粗鲁地戳进少校的口腔深处，迫使他连连干呕。有好几次汤米都以为休伊特要咬下去了，但他没有，他只是满脸泪水地顺从着身前身后的人，耻辱至极。  
编外士兵们把休伊特从桌子上拉下来，从后面拽着他的胳膊继续像动物一样侵犯他。之前的那个佣兵很好地完成了队长的任务，他攥住休伊特的头发，强迫他给自己口交。少校被一群雇佣兵夹在中间，后面被毫不留情地蹂躏着，嘴里也被填得满满当当，哭都哭不出来。他被直直捅进嗓子眼儿里，几近窒息，身体开始不受控制地抽搐。汤米愣愣地看着自己上司苍白而颤抖不已的身体，看着他被佣兵们以一种几乎要操坏他的力道强奸，他突然间掏出了自己的手机，打开了录像。  
西姆科自始至终都坐在桌沿上看着，没有表现出一点儿想要参与的兴趣，也没有表现出一点儿无聊或者厌恶的神色。他一直盯着休伊特，眯着眼睛，像极了一条瞅准猎物的蛇。“嘿，嘿，小伙子，”他拍了拍摁着休伊特的脑袋操他的嘴的佣兵，“轻点儿，别把他弄坏了，明天他还要工作呢。”他的语气轻巧得就像在讨论一个物件。佣兵不甘心地退出来了点，休伊特一下子垂下头吐了，基本上是连咳带喘，涕泪涟涟，差点儿背过气去。西姆科用鞋尖碰了碰他的下巴：“怎么样，感觉好点了吗，我的少校？”休伊特艰难地支起头，恶狠狠地瞪着游骑兵，眼神仿佛要把他活剥了：“你为什么不去死。”  
西姆科皱眉，俯视着少校被弄得一团糟糕的脸：“你说什么？”  
“你怎么不去死。”休伊特重复道。  
西姆科下桌，站在休伊特身侧，神色阴翳地命令其他人退开，男人们都有点害怕地照做了——被放开后休伊特一下子就跌倒在地，胳膊都抬不起来，施暴者们在他身体里留下的东西溢出来，黏糊糊地沾满了大腿根，他几乎恶心得要吐。但他仍然抬起头，翘起薄薄的嘴唇，恶毒地重复：“你怎么不——”  
西姆科狠狠地一脚踢在休伊特的小腹上，后者猛地断了声，弓起背，蜷成一团。汤米被吓得差点把手机摔到地上。没等少校缓过神来，绰号“游骑兵”的杀手又补了几下，沉重的皮靴踩上他的胸口。休伊特冷汗涔涔，几近休克。第一下的时候汤米还有冲动去救少校，现在汤米只敢贴在墙上瑟瑟发抖了。业内排名第一的杀人狂……他想逃了，但他攥着手机，死活迈不开步子。“啧。”他弯腰凑近休伊特，“阁下，说话注意礼貌。”休伊特已经没有力气直起身子了，他倒在地上，只是抬起眼睛看向西姆科，嘴唇翕动：“疯子。”他气若游丝地咒骂，语无伦次：“你就是个该死的疯子，西姆科，你根本不配活着，……你要是死了就好了；更好的是，从来就没有出生过……你这个……你这个……杀人犯。”  
汤米敢对天发誓他从没见过哪个人能有这么可怕的神情——西姆科没有被激怒——因为休伊特说的都是真的——“游骑兵”没有发怒，他沉默了；他身边的一圈部下都悄悄地后退了一步。“是的，少校，你说得对，我是一个杀人犯。可是你有没有想过，当我杀掉那些美国人的时候，拿的是谁的钱呢？”休伊特抖了一下，“是你雇我的呀，亲爱的少校。”西姆科恶劣地故意挑起尾音，“而最重要的是——真不敢相信你还需要我教——你没有权利评判我的价值：我是个杀人犯，我还是全英国最贵的雇佣兵；而你虽然是一个正规军少校——”  
汤米心中一下子警铃大作。  
“——可你也不过就是一个玩具。”  
休伊特如遭雷击，全身震悚起来，仿佛西姆科的这句话唤醒了他内心深处的什么恐惧。  
“嗯？不是吗？豪威将军知道他花钱雇我去救你，救回来的只不过是一块被用坏了的破抹布吗？将军知道他的少校就像这样子被美国人关在地下室里随意使用吗？将军不会知道的；但安德烈上校可能知道的吧？安德烈可能知道你为什么回来之后连着三天下不了床……”休伊特痛苦地绞扭身子，伸手哀求地抓住了西姆科的裤脚：“停下……”西姆科跪下来，手穿过他的颈下把他扶起来些，继续无动于衷地说：“每天都要把扣子系到最上面一颗，从来都不会卷起袖子……”  
“别说了……西姆科……”  
“因为你早就坏掉了呀，”汤米被西姆科快乐的口吻恶心得不轻，“你的全身都在告诉别人你遭遇过什么，你怎么就变成了一个和娼妓一样低贱的渣滓，当别人侵犯你的时候，你是怎么淫荡地溺于欲望而甘愿沉沦……你不比我高贵到哪里去，少校，我在西印度杀人的时候就变成了恶魔，而你，你差远了，你不过就是个虚伪又圣母的小婊子。”  
看着休伊特崩溃的神情，西姆科终于笑出了声：“别难过，至少你比法国妓女好用多了。”他放开休伊特，站起身，环视了一下大气不敢出的雇佣兵：“抱歉打断你们了，小伙子们——继续吧，直到你们觉得够了为止。”

这样令人作呕的场景不知持续了多长时间，那群凶狠的男人们终于停了下来，把可怜的少校晾在一边，开始整理自己的衣裤。汤米在他们出门离开的时候慌不迭地跑上门后的楼梯，大气也不敢喘地等着底下差不多安静下来才偷摸着下去。房间里依然亮着灯，他怕得要死，凑近门缝去看。  
西姆科单腿跪在地上，把自己的外套脱下来盖在休伊特身上。少校看样子是晕过去了，被西姆科灌了点水才稍微清醒过来点。他一醒过来，脸上便毫无掩饰地显出极度厌恶的神色，并扫开了自己身上的大衣。“不会接受别人的好意吗？”西姆科微笑着继续把衣服盖回去。休伊特脸色发白，声音哑得不成样子：“给我滚开。”雇佣兵装模作样的摇摇头，忽然站起身，同时把休伊特捞起来，打横抱在怀里。后者没预料到，下意识地抓紧了身上的衣服。西姆科不屑地笑了一声：“夹紧点，别把我衣服弄脏了。”  
汤姆突然发现休伊特的手里攥着一把餐刀。他不知道少校是从什么时候摸到了武器。不过似乎西姆科早就注意到了，他在休伊特举起刀对准他的后心的时候叹了一口气：“放下，少校。你就少玩这种危险的东西了吧。我还以为你能伤到我的队员们呢，真让我失望——之前一直不用，现在拿着也没什么意义了吧。”  
那把刀当啷一声掉在地上，休伊特几乎是自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗，软在那个刽子手的怀里，胸膛起伏着似乎在哭，但连出声的力气都没有了。  
“该死的，你这个该死的混账……”半晌汤米才听到休伊特似乎在说着什么，呼吸很不均匀，夹杂着抽噎和痛苦的呜咽，“你为什么就不能去死啊……为什么会这样……该死的……你为什么不去死啊……”  
西姆科只是一脸无所谓地等着少校哭到没力气，甚至翻了个白眼。  
“你为什么……”休伊特终于说不出来话，只剩困难的气音，“为什么就不能去死……然后放过我呢……”  
“完事了？可以回去了吧。”西姆科理都不带理他的，径直踢开了门，抱着满身伤痕的休伊特消失在夜色里。楼上的汤米长出一口气，瘫坐在地上。  
他打开手机的相册，看着里面的视频直发抖。

就在汤米打算向安德烈上校举报这群雇佣兵（即使这可能会折上休伊特少校的所有名誉）的前一晚上，他找不到自己的手机了。他晚上例行巡逻结束回到自己的房间，发现放着手机的床头柜空空如也，他刚想等着室友回来问问他们，就感觉遭了一记重击，眼前一黑。  
然后整整一晚上，汤米都不知所踪，直到早上才回来。奇怪的是，一向对士兵作风抓得很紧的休伊特少校并没多问。


End file.
